


The sun sword

by Nemesis01



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-17 20:32:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16981320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nemesis01/pseuds/Nemesis01
Summary: Levi's POV about what happened the night of the storm.





	The sun sword

> **The sun sword**

 

Every time I look at myself in the mirror, I understand why they have always made fun of me. It's not because of that ugly sweater with the reindeer I came to the hospital with, nor because I had the ability to drop the glasses over the open body of a patient on the operating table... it's just for this stupid, stupid face that I keep carrying with me. And now with this broken lip and the two stitches I roughly sewed I can say that the picture is complete.

Maybe I should stop thinking about these things and I would definitely better go back to the basement to reunite the old D & D club, rather than waiting for a stupid bandage to finish the perfect loser's identikit. Because the _nerds_ have now become _cool_ while I will remain the loser. I should leave, yes, maybe if I can get away before Dr. Linc arrives and ... Nico? Nico Kim?

 

\- What ... what are you doing here? -

\- Orthopedics, - he says, pointing to the plate that shone on that blue coat, - rather ... why are you there on that bed? Did not you have a turn with doctor Grey? -

 

And how do you know that I had a turn with Grey? Do you spy me? Does he follow me? Does he read the billboards?

So why did not you write or speak to me after that time in the ambulance?

 

\- Schmitt? – he asks me. We have moved to surnames now. I stretch my arm and hold a lament for the pain, we only needed the damn fall that will cost me more than I had imagined.

\- I have a fracture and Bailey sent me here. You can not contradict Bailey - I say.

 

He remains silent for a few seconds and then moves, perhaps to go get the bandages and some splint to wrap my wrist. He's so beautiful and while he looks so sirious when he’s so absorbed in dressing me, he is... sexy... how came he kissed me? How is it possible that I really had sex with him? God, I'm so embarrassed now, why did I think about it? He will surely see that my blood has flowed elsewhere...

 

\- How did you get it? -

\- What? -

\- The fracture, - he speaks with obvious tone, luckly he did not realize what is happening down there.

\- I fell, - I answer.

\- So the punch Karev gave to you has nothing to do with it? -

\- And you... how do you know? -

\- The rumors in the corridors, - he comments cold, without moving his eyes from my semi-bandaged wrist.

\- He doesn’t like me, - I say, because maybe adding that he hates me because I slept with his wife would be at least inappropriate. Although, technically, at the time she was not his wife and I did not even like it, at least not like I loved what happened on the day of the storm...

 

Nico is silent and when he finishes the bandage he looks up. Do not stare at me, Nico! Do not do it, I ...fuck, he put his fingertips on my lips. What beautiful hands he has... they are so smooth and ... oh, that's bad.

\- Do not tell me that you put the stitches on your own, Schmitt. -

\- My name is Levi. -

\- I know your name. -

\- Then why do you call me Schmitt? -

\- Because you are a freshman and I a fellow, if I call you by your name someone might think ... -

\- …what? It is just the two of us here, Dr. Kim! -

 

Why the hell did I use this sarcastic tone?

 

\- And why do you call me Dr. Kim? -

 

"Because I'm stupid and shy, I'm ashamed to tell you that I wanted you to call me afterwords, maybe we could meet and do it again..." here's what I should say but the words die under my tongue and I can not argue. I look down and he pulls his hand away from my face.

Why are you doing it? Why are you pulling me? Why do not you kiss me?

 

Yes, okay, you've always done it and... that's probably the issue. Is it because you've always done it, Nico? Maybe I should do it, I should walk towards you, invite you to dinner, take a bottle of red wine, choose the most important vinyl record of my collection and ... well, if I had a house I would, but I live in a basement, remember? The same in which I lived when I was a kid and still decorated with the Star Wars posters, my Harry Potter funko-pop collection and the Avengers action figures. So, there is material for which you could joke me for years or centuries and ...

\- Nico, - a moment, Levi, shut up! Crap, he turned around. He is looking me. What should I say? What am I doing? Why did I call him?

\- Tell me, Levi! -

\- You, um, here, that is, I thought you know, we ... we had sex. -

 

Oh, congratulations Levi, you're a genius. You're the new Avenger of the century, "Captain Obvious", Tony Stark would punch you and you'd deserve to be pulverized by Thanos more than that poor Vision.

 

\- Yes, good sex I would say. -

 

I think my cheeks turned red like a tomato. I feel the instinct to settle my glasses and yet they are fastened with the rubber band.

 

\- And now are you ashamed of me? -

\- Levi, what's the question? -

\- The thing is that after that time you have not spoken to me anymore… I mean, you do not have to do it, it's just that ... -

\- I like you, Levi. And you saved my life that time, what should I be ashamed of? Having had wonderful sex with a handsome, intelligent and brave boy? -

\- So ... - that is, it's clear that he does not talk about me. _"Beautiful, intelligent and brave_ " he said: it's not me, absolutely, he must have got confused with someone else. If I were like this, I would not have had another punch in the face.

 

\- So why did not you write or speak to me? Not even a phone call and then you call me Schmitt and ... - I can not finish talking because his lips are glued to mine. It is definitely an attempt to silence me, I wanted to kiss him but now my lips burns because of this unhealed wound. I should break away, maybe, but my hands slide on his hips. My wrist is in pain but Nico is giving me a kiss and I melt in front of this illegal move.

His tongue caresses mine and my blood continues to flow down and I do not understand anything else; his hands are slipping underneath my blue shirt and he touches my skin, he kisses me with pleasure and I wish he never stops, I would like to tear off my clothes, I would like to make love with him now, right here and ... shit, the door!

 

Nico breaks away immediately and Dr. Grey appears on the threshold.

\- I see you're in good company, Schmitt,- she jokes. Her sight is not accusatory and I fix my glasses which have not moved a millimeter.

\- If you've finished kissing Dr. Kim, you can also go and prepare Ms. Liberty for the surgery. -

 

She smiles and winks at Nico that remains static, while I get out of the bed quickly, leaving my eyes to stare at his ones ... they are so beautiful, those almond eyes, so deep.

\- I haven’t got your number, - he tells me.

Ah, yes. Maybe that's why he did not write to me. I smile and, with the pen in my pocket, I write my number on the palm of his hand, before running after Dr Grey, hoping not to vomit in the operating room.

 

This time you have no escape, Dr. Kim.

 

**Author's Note:**

> My first english fan-fic and my first Schmico. Sorry for my bad english and sorry for all the mistakes. If you find one please tell! :)


End file.
